La Verdad Tras el Origen
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Este Os participa en el primer desafio del DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] Skip Beat! e Inuyasha son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. [Resumen] El solo quería conocer la verdad de sus Orígenes, pero secretos ocultos lo impedirán.


**La Verdad tras el Origen**

Una tarde de primavera, bajo los árboles de Cerezos se ve a un niño y su madre caminando. Ambos se dirigían al Museo Nacional de Tokio, a observar la exposición de la época Antigua.

― ¡Mami, mami apresúrate! ― decía el pequeño mientras tomaba del brazo a su madre―ya quiero ver las espadas― expresaba con emoción.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, todo estaba repletos de objetos de la época feudal que ambos disfrutaron viendo, después de todo, era un gusto que ambos compartían.

Mientras su madre estaba distraída conversando con una conocida, el pequeño, se separo de ella y decidió ir solo a explorar. En el transcurso de su recorrido, se desoriento y llego a una sala distinta a las anteriores.

Expuestas en medio de la misma, vio dos espadas sumamente hermosas. Con cuidado y con respeto se acerco lentamente, pues al encontrarse solo no pudo resistir el impulso de tocar la primera de ellas, cuando algo extraño sucedió.

La espada parecía latir en su mano y aunque intento soltarla no lo logro, un aura extraña, teñida de negro comenzó a salir de la misma y con horror observaba como iba cubriendo su brazo.

Empezó a escuchar una extraña voz que decía "debes destruir...debes destrozar... despierta el demonio que hay en tu interior...". Mientras intentaba soltarse tropezó con la otra espada, la cual comenzó a reaccionar, esta al contrario emitía un aura blanca, que lo envolvió y empezó a escuchar otra voz que decía "debes salir de aquí...".

En medio de un llanto desesperado, solo pudo llamar a gritos a su madre, para luego perder la conciencia. De los hechos posteriores, solo recordaba despertar en brazos de su madre, en su habitación mientras esta susurraba a su oído diciendo:

―Lo siento Mucho pequeño Rei, debes aprender a convivir con esto, posees _la sangre_ en tu interior ― acariciando su rostro continuo― cuando seas mayor entenderás muchas cosas, nunca olvides que te amo y que siempre intentare protegerte aunque no pueda ser contra todo.

A partir de ese día, nunca volvió a ser el mismo, por las noches escenas de otra época atormentaban sus sueños, como si estuvieran narrándoles historias de vidas pasadas. Veía monstros, muerte, sangre y despertaba gritando con desesperación, intentando huir de su tormento.

Muchas fueron las veces en que concilio el sueño en medio de los brazos de su madre mientras esta decía _"Pequeño Rei te puedo abrazar más no te puedo proteger de la verdad que se oculta tras tus sueños"_, a lo cual nunca le dio mayor explicación.

En los años siguientes, los sueños fueron disminuyendo, aunque los extraños poderes que se habían despertado en él se hicieron más intensos. Ahora poseía la capacidad de ver, tocar y hablar con espíritus, oler emociones, purificar auras oscuras y percibir cosas que la gente normal no podía hacer.

Su madre, no parecía extrañarse ante esos hechos, no ponía la cara de circunstancia que colocaba el resto del mundo, el sabia que ella tenía un secreto que no podía contarle, que ella conocía la verdad detrás de todo los sucesos, y que esa verdad tenía algo que ver con su padre, ese a quien nunca conoció.

Un golpe duro marco su vida, su madre, ese ser a quien tanto adoraba, había muerto en extrañas circunstancias y se había llevado a la tumba, los secretos que escondía. Intento muchas veces encontrar su espíritu, pero tal parece que su madre se había esfumado.

Sin rumbo en su vida, fue de un lado a otro, conoció mucha gente y adquirió gustos muy peculiares como dormir en ataúd. No es que le encantara la idea, pero aunque la gente lo veía extraño, la completa oscuridad dentro del féretro, le brindaba la paz y el confort suficiente para descansar y recuperarse de una manera, que solo en brazos de su madre podía hacer.

Junto al que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, Miroku, fundo la banda Vie Ghoul, con la cual vivió muchas aventuras y conoció gente muy interesante como su querida "caperucita", a quien le encantaba acosar y extorsionar.

* * *

"_Debes salvar a la chica..., ella no debe morir…"_

_"Hijo..., ten cuidado…, pronto sabrás la verdad..., no me odies…"_

_"Muerte..., sangre…, destrucción… Pronto me divertiré y no podrás impedirlo..."_

Despertó sobresaltado dentro del ataúd, sudor frio salía de su interior, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenia este tipo de sueños, ¿Qué motivo tenían estas voces para atormentarlo de nuevo?, ¿Por qué esta vez, su madre hablo en sus sueños?, ¿Por qué sentía incluso en su piel, la insistencia del mensaje?, ¿A quién se refería la voz con "la chica"?. Solo de algo estaba seguro, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

―¡Moko-san! ― grito mientras corría a abrazarla ― te extrañe mucho ― decía con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos ―, estoy tan contenta, de nuevo ¡actuaremos juntas¡― termino mientras hacia un medio baile en medio del sitio.

Kanae, no sabía dónde esconderse, pero bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a las locuras de su amiga, después de todo si no hacia ese tipo de cosas, pensaría que estaba enferma. Mientras hablaban de los detalles del viaje de Kanae, pasaron una tarde amena, en medio de tantas cosas, surgió el tema de la nueva novela en la que actuarían juntas.

― Kyoko, sabes que apenas estoy llegando de viaje y aun no he tenido tiempo de leer completo el libreto, solo alcance a leer lo suficiente acerca de la descripción de mi personaje, para aceptar la propuesta, Así que dime ¿de qué se trata el argumento?.

―¡Es genial Moko-san!― decía con brillo en los ojos ― trata acerca de una historia que se desarrolla en la época Feudal y en la cual existe una guerra entre demonios en la cual se ven involucrados varios personajes interesantes. Lo que tengo entendido, es que nosotros actuaremos la continuación de la primera parte de la historia que fue filmada hace tiempo. Esta vez quieren retomar la historia, cambiando el protagonista principal. En el pasado la historia se centraba en Inuyasha, un hanyou, que era mitad demonio-perro, y en el triangulo amoroso que existía entre él, la Sacerdotisa Kikyo, y Kagome , la reencarnación de Kykyo. En la serie actual, el protagonista será su hermano, Sesshomaru.

―¿y qué papel te toco? ― pregunto Kanae con curiosidad.

― Actuare el personaje de Rin, quien es la acompañante humana de Sesshomaru. En el pasado, el la rescato siendo una niña, pero en esta nueva historia ella es una mujer, y aun sigue a su lado. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo― termino diciendo con una sincera sonrisa.

* * *

Un aire de excitación llenaba el lugar, todos estaban emocionados por armar un nuevo set, las cajas de utilería iban y venían, los actores iban llegando y las cámaras se preparaban para captar las escenas de una nueva aventura.

Kyoko estaba emocionada, recién se había enterado de que podría actuar de nuevo en esta serie junto a su sempai, y esta vez ambos como protagonistas. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: "será emocionante ver de nuevo la actuación de Tsuruga-san".

* * *

Tenía días sin poder dormir, y aun no descubría, a que chica se refería su sueño, por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo. La luz del día nunca fue su favorita, ni la más conveniente para él, pero si seguía en el departamento se volvería loco , además era el momento perfecto para despejarse un rato ¿ y qué mejor manera de despertarse que buscar a su Aka-chan?, después de todo, no había nada más divertido que eso.

* * *

―Querido Ren ― decía con su habitual emoción y excentricidad― aquí te traigo un encargo especial― dijo entregándole un paquete― Su nombre es Tokijin y es una espada original del periodo feudal, para que la uses en tus escenas ―acercándose a susurrarle al oído le dijo― lo mejor para el mejor de mis actores, pero no le digas a nadie, o el resto de mis niños se pondrán celosos.

A lo que Ren solo pudo poner una sonrisa resignada, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Lory.

* * *

Iba llegando a los estudios, cuando percibió el cambio en el aura, un espíritu de Kyoko aparecio frente a él expreso:

―¡Mi ama esta en peligro!.

Mientras la veía desaparecer, otro espíritu apareció, un espíritu que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando, el espíritu de su madre…

* * *

Kyoko se hallaba escondida, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tomaba a Corn entre sus manos, pidiéndole a su_** talismán**_, que la protegiera y la ayudara a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo comenzó, cuando empezaron el rodaje, se había quedado impactada viendo a su sempai, vestido de Youkai, sin duda le hacía justicia al personaje que interpretaba, Sesshomaru. La escena comenzó muy bien, después de todo era Tsuruga, pero todo cambio al desenfundar la espada. Nunca en su vida, había visto una expresión de esa naturaleza en el rostro de su sempai, se transformo por completo, incluso sus demonios quienes generalmente reaccionan a los cambios de humor de Ren, empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña, poniéndose como escudos intentando protegerla.

De repente el comenzó a atacarla y a perseguirla por el lugar, arremetiendo con su espada, llegando incuso a hacer un_** cráter**_ en la pared; Sus ojos se encontraban rojos, parecía que colmillos le habían crecido. Todos salieron huyendo, nadie podía acercarse ayudarla, se hayaba fuera de control. Solo atino a correr y a esconderse, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, solo esperaba poder encontrar la forma de devolver a su sempai a la normalidad.

* * *

―Mamá…

―Hijo se que te debo muchas explicaciones, pero no es el momento ahora, debes ayudar a Kyoko, ella no debe morir, apresúrate y pase lo que pase, no toques la espada, sígueme yo te guiare.

Siguió al espíritu de madre rápidamente, el no era ningún estúpido, ya había reconocido esa presencia, era la misma de la espada con la cual comenzó todo su tormento.

Al llegar al sitio, la escena no fue nada prometedora, Kyoko se hallaba escapando de un Ren Tsuruga completamente transformado. Mientras más se acercaba, sintió otra presencia familiar. Desvió su camino hacia ella, después de todo, era consciente de que no podría ayudar a Kyoko solo, debía contar con algo con que pelear.

Rápidamente llego a unas cajas apiladas, la presencia parecía provenir de aquella que decía Tenseiga. Al tomar la espada entre sus manos, escucho una voz familiar, era la misma que hablaba en sus sueños y decía:

― Si quieres salvarla debes dejarme poseer tu cuerpo, ¿Estás dispuesto?

― ¡Hazlo!

Fue así como comenzó la _**transformación**_, su cabello platinado se alargo, sus ojos violeta pasaron a ser dorados, sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en garras y finalmente la marca de la luna que se hallaba en su pecho, se movió hasta su frente.

― Tanto tiempo sin vernos Goshinki.

― Seshomaru, ¡pero qué rayos!, ¿Cómo es posible?

― ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido como para dejar una espada como Tokijin sin protección?, y sabiendo que tu esencia, es aun lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que puedas tomar posesión de un humano normal, no me hagas reír.

Se desarrollo una batalla encarnizada, Kyoko observaba todo con consternación, rogando que Ren y su defensor no fueran heridos. Las espadas chocaban entre ellas y eran empleados poderes demoníacos.

Finalmente en un descuido de Goshinki, Sesshomaru logro apartar de él la espada, rápidamente retuvo sus brazos colocándose a su espalda. Pero tenía un problema, debía buscar la forma de exorcizar al humano. De repente, recordó la forma en que el tarado de su hermano volvió a la normalidad, después de descontrolarse por sus poderes demoniacos y por como este tipo atacaba a la mujer, suponía que esta era importante para él.

― ¡Oye niña!― grito refiriéndose a Kyoko ― ¡ven aquí rápido y bésalo!

― ¡Que!― respondió Kyoko impresionada ante la petición.

― Haz lo que te digo ¡ahora!.

Y ante la autoridad sus palabras y la situación, hizo lo que le mandaron, sin pensar mucho en sus acciones. Ren finalmente, cayo desmayado en sus brazos, mientras ella preocupada lo atendía.

Sesshomaru se alejo del lugar y fue hasta donde se encontraba la espada Tokijin. Cuando fue a agarrar la espada un grito de advertencia se escucho cerca de él:

―¡No lo hagas Sesshomaru!, si lo haces Reino podría morir, el ya toco a Tokijin una vez―expreso con preocupación el espíritu de la madre de Reino.

Mientras tanto en el interior de su mente, Reino y él se comunicaban:

― _Dime que hago niño, si no tomo la espada, esta podrá hacer daño de nuevo, pero si la tomo morirás, decide ¿Qué hago ahora?_

― _No tengo nada que perder y no tengo miedo de morir._

―_No esperaba menos de mi descendiente…_

― _¿Qué quieres decir…?_

Pero no dio tiempo de completar sus palabras. Sesshomaru tomo a Tensaiga y con su filo corto la piel de Reino, haciendo brotar sangre, la cual esparció por el filo de Tokijin. Para sorpresa de Reino y su madre la espada fue exorcizada, el espíritu de Goshinki, no se encontraba más en ella.

―Me despido niño, espero que no cometas mas estupideces, debes conservar las dos espadas bajo tu protección.

La esencia de Sesshomaru, dejo libre el cuerpo de Reino y este volvió a la normalidad. Reino se encontraba en una especie de Shock, volteo a ver el espíritu de su madre. Era hora de conocer toda la verdad.

―Hijo no me queda mucho tiempo, me mantuve oculta por muchos años, porque si me veías, tendría que decirte toda la verdad y mi misión en este mundo habría finalizado. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Todo lo que debes saber te será revelado. Antes de irme quiero decirte dos cosas hija, la primera debes entregarle un mensaje a Kyoko y la segunda es que te amo hijo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado aunque no esté.

Reino abrazo a su madre por última vez, y se despidió. En estos momentos agradecía los poderes espirituales que podían permitirle este momento, a pesar de tantos problemas que la habían causado en la vida.

De nuevo en su departamento, busco su objeto favorito, el antiguo espejo de su madre, al tocarlo algo sorprendente sucedió, desde su interior surgió una carta, reconoció la letra al instante era de su madre:

_"Querido hijo, sé que no comprendes muchas cosas, y me disculpo por ello, pero todo tiene una razón de ser. En la mitología se habla de que el Japón antiguo existieron Youkais, incluso existe un mito especifico que habla acerca de los demonios-perros los cuales fueron muy influyentes y que provenían del Oeste._

_Esta historia no es un mito como la gente cree hijo. Los youkais aun existen entre nosotros, aunque los que sobreviven sean los descendientes de los youkais poderosos, mezclados con humanos. Tu padre era hijo de Sesshomaru, un poderoso demonido perro. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es esto posible si han transcurrido al menos 300 años?, los hanyous y los Youkais pueden morir, pero su periodo de vida es mucho más largo que el de un humano común._

_Tu padre y yo nos conocimos, y nos enamoramos, aunque era prohibido, ya que provengo de una casta ancestral de exorcistas. Es por ello que también posees poderes espirituales. Con tu nacimiento tuvimos que ocultarnos entre los humanos y para protegerte decidimos sellar tus poderes, evitando decirte la verdad._

_Tu padre se separo de nosotros cuando tenías un año, para despistar a los miembros de mi clan quienes nos perseguían y a la vez cumplir su misión proteger las espadas, la cual fue encomendada por su padre al morir, pero todo salió mal, el murió intentando sellar la Tokijin, que había sido despertada por error y lo peor fue que después de ese suceso las espadas desaparecieron. Por una parte me sentí tranquila, pero todo acabo cuando sin querer tropezaste con ellas nuevamente. Debí haberlo imaginado, después de todo Sesshomaru al morir impregno su esencia en la Tenseiga, para contrarrestar los poderes de Tokijin y la sangre llama a la sangre, no fue por casualidad que te encontraras con esas dos espadas._

_Mi clan nos siguió persiguiendo, aun así logre ocultarte de ellos, tu ignorancia de la situación fue necesaria para todo esto. Estuvieron a punto de atraparme una vez, por lo que supe que mi fin se acercaba, ellos me harían pagar por lo que llamaron un "acto de traición". Por eso te escribo esta carta sabiendo que mi fin está cerca. Mi clan no supo de tu existencia, me voy tranquila sabiendo que estarás a salvo de ellos. Te amo hijo y aunque no pude protegerte de todo, espero que seas feliz."_

Con un nudo en la garganta, doblo la carta de nuevo, ahora entendía mejor a su madre, y no la culpaba de nada.

* * *

En los siguientes días, habiéndose recuperado, decidió ir entregar el mensaje que su madre le encomendó para Kyoko.

Milagrosamente, aunque el sabia que el milagro se llamaba dinero, el set había vuelto a la normalidad de la destrucción, así como los rumores de lo que realmente había sucedido se volvieron cada vez más fantásticos, pero sin perjudicar a ninguno de los actores.

―Caperucita― dijo al encontrársela―debo hablar contigo― y con expresión seria la aparto del lugar donde estaba.

― ¡No te sobrepases Beagle!, te recuerdo que mi apreciado Sempai anda por aquí.

―Lo que vengo a decirte es algo serio ―continuo ― los espíritus me dieron un mensaje para ti: _"La persona añoras es quien tiene las respuestas de tu verdad, nada es como te lo imaginas, debes descubrir la realidad"_.

Kyoko se estremeció al escuchar el mensaje, solo una persona vino a su mente al escucharlo _Su Madre._

* * *

Mientras se quitaba la ropa, volteo hacia el espejo, ahora entendía el porqué la marca de la luna que se hallaba en su pecho, ahora si sabia sus orígenes, ahora si entendía a su madre, ahora si podía estar en paz.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
